Useful Advice from Player Saeiqa
Share from Player Saeiqa 1. Focus at one spirita at a time; give him/her all the exp pet and advance pet. Also give them the best gear possible (dont worry, you can swap it to other if you found better spirita later). 2. Insert an ULTRA- capable spirita in your first roster. It could help you getting advantage for Dungeon and PVP at early stage. I recommend Hana Water, Camila Fire, Hana Wind. 3. Keep your Hana Water no matter what happen, you may not put her in your team but keep her and advance her little by little. As you progressed, she will come strong as she has her own Talent Page. Even at the beginning, she is one of the best for both PVP and PVE. 4. Do every single your Daily Task. Leveling and experience is important for this game; have a higher level means a better leadership and better Star Soul. 5. If you want to buy anything for VIP experience, I recommend you to buy Weekly Monthly and Annual Card and diamonds (with double reward). 6. Never used Blue Diamonds on Gatcha/Summon or Altar Shop since you have free currecy for summon which is Red Dimonds that you can farm from Arena, Epic Arena, and Server Gift. 7. Use Blue Diamonds first on Wings since it can be stacked up and increase your power greatly. As for Leadership Costume its depends; if you patient enough and still can compete, you dont need it; but if you feel falling behind, you might buy it. 8. Never expect so much on Lucky Wheel. As it stated, LUCKY, is hos you describe the wheel. Even when people got an amazing diamonds from it, dont expect it too much and spend a lot of your diamonds on it. Theres better place to use diamonds. 9. Save your Blue Diamonds for event like Cross Mazinger that will give plenty of good reward, and its still better to use Blue Diamonds for Stamina and Gold Palace than for Lucky Wheel, Gatcha, Altar, etc. 10. Higher level gives you advantage as it expands your leadership point and you can also unlock features more quickly than other people. Buy your diamond for stamina, nothing hurt you to spent 50 - 200 Blue Diamonds for an early lead. 11. Try to got Arvi early in the game. Every Arvi is good and very solid supporting spirita. Some thought about him: A. Earth Arvi: Good for both PVP and PVE. He gives BUFF (DMG + CRT DMG) and can REVIVE ONE spirita. Very popular in upper rank player as he can make a difference in a close battle. B. Fire Arvi: Gives you GRACE and SHIELD. Good for PVE and especially Trial Tower LV 80. This spirita will better if wears Magician Gear and combo with Sieg Wind for multiturn Grace effect. C. Wind Arvi: Give enemy DEBUFF (remove all enemy shield grace and whatever) and also BUFF (DMG + CRT DMG). Super good for Fairyland and PVP. Fully utilized if he teamed up with All DPS and One Round Team. D. Water Arvi: Good enough for PVP but due to rare condition this spirita unpopular. Can REVIVE ALL spirita; but this will be useless if hes the first one died. . 12. Here some example; that you dont need to spent a lot of diamonds and have a high VIP level for Legend spirita. As long as you have full dedication. Here all legendary that I have in SEA account, most of it is through collecting: 1. Doom Water: First Time Reward (Sign In) 2. Dior Water: Gatcha (Luck) 3. Evelyn Fire: VIP Reward (Diamond) 4. Sirufia Earth: Daily Reward & Shop (Relic) 5. Diaz Earth: Valhala & Expedition (Relic) 6. Siegfried Wind: Gatcha (Luck) 7. Dior Water: Arena & Shop (Relic) 8. Doom Fire: Daily Reward & Shop (Relic) 9. Veronica Water: Valhala & Expedition (Relic) 10. Fado Earth: Expedition Surprise (Luck) 11. Tyr Earth: Valhala & Expedition (Relic) 12. Joshua Wind: Artyst Duel Reward (Relic) . 13. Lets jump in to "Phasing"; phasing spirita is enhance your spirita to unlock their hidden ability. Phasing works almost the same for every spirita. Its always goes like this: Phase 1: Unlocking Skill Phase 2: Decreasing Skill CD Phase 3: Attacker - Increasing Spirita ATK 5% Increasing Team Damage 3% Defender - Increasing Spirita DEF 5% Reducing Team Damage Taken 5% Support - Increasing Spirita ATK 5% Reducing Team Damage Taken 5% Phase 4: Attacker - Increasing Spirita HP 5% Decreasing Skill CD Defender - Increasing Spirita HP 10% Decreasing Skill CD Support - Increasing Spirita HP 10% Decreasing Skill CD Phase 5: Attacker - Increasing Spirita ATK 10% Decreasing Skill CD or Anger Cost or Enhanced Passive Defender - Increasing Spirita HP 15% Decreasing Skill CD Support - Increasing Spirita CRT IMU 20% Decreasing Skill CD